


Double corrupted

by mangleeverdeen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Corrupted Spinel, Corrupted Steven, F/M, Suffering in silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/pseuds/mangleeverdeen
Summary: Spinel gets corrupted by unknown means Can Steven find out And help her before it's too late and Cure his own corruption read to find out





	Double corrupted

Oh god The pain it hurts so much said Spinel as she groaned in agony  
On the floor she tried to get up but that only made it worse

She felt something forming near her rear end  
And then the pain stop for now she had no idea what was happening to her  
She slowly got off the floor and saw she had a tail

What’s happening to me said Spinel as she looked at her new found tail  
Then a knock at the door made spinel flinch

In a scratchy tired voice Spinel answered what do you need

Wow Spinel are you okay asked a concerned Steven you don’t sound too good  
I just feel tired Spinel lied okay if that’s all that’s wrong I’ll leave you alone for a bit said Steven

Steven walked away

After he was gone spinel started to drool A bright pink liquid  
Then She started to cry

A few days later

What wrong with me Spinel asked herself while looking at her glove that now resemble a Paw 

She suddenly felt a wave of pain as her pigtails transformed into long floppy ears

There no hope for me Soon I really will be a monster

Spinel then fell to the floor she didn’t have the energy to stand up any more  
Then the door swung open

SPINEL oh my god how did this happen Spinel Heard someone say but she couldn’t place the Voice everything was spinning

Who is that she pounded then it hit her when she saw the pink Jacket Steven  
Of course it was him who else would it be

Why didn’t you tell me Steven ask with a concerned expression  
It’s not like you can do anything Spinel said

That’s not the point Spinel. The point is you were suffering and you didn’t say anything you just stayed silent you don’t have to suffer in silence any more  
Steven said Voice dripping with concerns

Do the diamonds know about this Steven ask 

No I kept it a secret from everyone well everyone except the pebbles Spinel answered

Steven sigh


End file.
